A Nervous Confession
by Stuart444
Summary: One Shot Takari fic. TK made a New Years resolution to confess his feelings to Kari. The year is almost over. Will TK be able to fulfil his Resolution and if he does, will Kari feel the same way he does? [Rewritten second half]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

**Author's notes: **This is my first published fic. It's almost Christmas and I thought a nice Takari Christmas fic would be nice (why did I use the word nice twice? urgh). After reading this story over, I like the idea of it but I'm not sure I like how I wrote the story. That said, I'll leave it to reviewers to decide how good or bad it is.

I'm trying to improve my writing as well so any comments and criticisms is appreciated. Thanks.

edit (3rd of February at 6am): I have rewritten parts of this, see the final notes at the bottom for details

* * *

><p>TK stared at the TV which isn't weird in itself but what is weird is that the TV was blank. The 14 year old hadn't moved in over an hour no matter what his 17 year old brother did.<p>

The older blonde boy had tried speaking to him, turning the TV on and off and even taking off the younger blonde boys hat. A hat he always had on apart from when he was in school. By this point, the older boy, Matt had given up and turned towards the small orange creature that looked like a hamster with wings.

"Patamon, can you do something? I'm about to call an ambulance if he doesn't move his butt soon. Or if he doesn't move any other part of his body for that matter." said Matt, his voice clearly worried about his younger brother.

Matt was missing his Digimon partner, Gabumon who had gone back to the Digital World along with most of the other Digimon. Agumon had suggested the idea that they bring some Christmas cheer to the Digital World. The only digimon who stayed were the younger Digidestined digimon.

_If Gabumon was here, maybe he could freeze TK; he already looks like a statue, might as well make it a frozen statue,_ thought Matt before feeling guilty for thinking of such a joke at his brothers expense. _Now is not the time to be thinking of jokes, I have to snap TK out of this slump._

"TK?" said Patamon, studying the expression of the blonde teen. "Are you thinking about Kari?"

For the first time, the young blonde stirred, looking at his small Digimon partner. "Sorry, did you say something Patamon?"

"SO THAT is what this is about?" Matt said aloud, startling TK who jumped straight off the couch that he had been sitting on and started looking at his older brother with an obvious blush on his face. "I was really worried over here. Did you and Kari have a fight?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just... it's stupid." TK's voice was shivering, obviously nervous and afraid of the teasing he would get from his older brother.

"Out with it squirt," Matt told the younger boy with a serious tone in his voice. Matt stared at his brother waiting for an explanation.

"I am in love with Kari," stated the boy as a matter of factly, his blue eyes looking towards the ground. After a few minutes of silence, he looked at Patamon who still had a worried expression on his face and then he looked at Matt who was grinning. All TK could think was _here comes the teasing_.

"That just might be the most obvious statement you have ever made," Matt said, grinning like he had just struck gold "I'm guessing you are worried about telling her which is why you've been watching absolutely nothing on the TV for the last hour right?"

"I didn't even realize the TV was off" TK cleared his throat a little before continuing "I made a New Years resolution at the start of the year. To confess my feelings to Kari."

"And you waited until now?" Matt had a lot of surprise in his voice. It was the 24th of December and his brother had hid this resolution of his all year from him. "I tried to get him to speak to Kari but he wouldn't listen" said the small orange Digimon who was looking at Matt from his usual spot on TK's head.

"Will you two let me finish?" TK stated, annoyed at the interruption to his story. "I've been trying to speak to her all year but there is always something happening. Be it a Digimon attacking some place in the Digital World or someone interrupting me when it's just us two and I'm about to tell her." TK stopped, looking at his brother to see how he was reacting.

Matt was just sitting there listening patiently, "Well, go on?."

"I had almost given up on confessing when Ken and Davis cornered me during the last day of School before the holidays. They told me if I didn't confess to Kari soon, she might end up going out with someone else. She has been asked out a lot recently and someone even asked her to go out on Christmas because that's one of the more romantic days of the year but she turned him down because that's the day she usually spends with me doing best friends stuff like watching movies and that. But..."

At this, he finally took a breath before continuing his story "A boy from school asked her to go out for New Years and she said she would think about it and let her know after Christmas. At least that is how it went according to Ken and Davis." As he finished the story, TK looked more and more nervous, thinking about what he planned to do.

"If I don't confess to her soon, I'll have lost my chance," TK stated, looking up to his brother who was smiling mischievously at him.

"I don't think you have to worry TK. If she hasn't said yes to the other boy yet, it's because she's waiting on you to confess to her. After all, why would she spend Christmas which is inherently romantic with you squirt?" asked Matt although it was an obvious rhetorical question.

"Now let's see what I can do to help you squirt. Hmm... I know, I'll give Tai a phone and we'll set something up. Tomorrow, go rent her favourite romantic movie. Trust me, this will work." And with that, Matt went to phone Tai while listening to his brother shout NO over and over. _He'll thank me for this in the end._ Matt thought to himself laughing inwardly at this.

* * *

><p>TK stood outside the Yagami residence with several items in his hands. In one hand, he held a movie, in the other, a bouquet of flowers. He had almost decided to get chocolates as well but he thought that might be too obvious and she would figure it out before he could get the words out.<p>

TK was about to press the buzzer but froze in fear, _Come on TK, you can do this_ he thought to himself. He was suddenly wishing he could fight the Dark Masters again rather than face what he was about to do.

"Go on TK, press the buzzer." came a voice from above. TK had brought along Patamon who he was going to bring anyway to see Gatomon, Kari's Digimon partner. This Christmas get together between them had been tradition for the last few years despite all the teasing they got from the other Digidestined.

"Fine fine..." TK told the small Digimon. "Here I go." TK hit the buzzer and before he could even say a word, someone opened it.

Stood before TK was a tall boy with brown hair. He had a huge smirk on his face and TK knew why. "About time," he said. "My Sister is inside her room talking to Gatomon."

"Okay Tai, should I sit on the couch and wait? I don't want to disturb her." asked the blonde teen, nervous at speaking to the brother of the girl he was about to confess to. At this point, all he wanted to do was to run away and hide but he knew he had to do this.

"Nah, just go knock on her door." Tai told the boy before continuing, "Now look, I explained the situation to Mum and Dad and well, you're lucky my parents are fond of you and trust you. They have gone to visit some family and won't be back until late tonight so make this count."

TK was even more nervous now, his heart beating faster as he felt himself blushing even more. Her parents were gone, "So it's just going to be me, her, the Digimon and you Tai?"

"Nope, I'm going to see Matt," Tai grinned before looking at Patamon hoping he would get the hint.

"And I'm going to spend time with Gatomon in their room. I'll explain the situation once the door is closed so Kari doesn't hear."

TK gulped looking up at his Digimon nervously before looking at Tai, "So it's going to be just the two of us?"

"That's right... however..." Tai glared at TK now with the most serious looking glare he had ever seen the older boy give towards him, "Just because it's only going to be the two of you in this house, don't think about doing anything more than kissing otherwise you're dead Takeru Takaishi"

TK gulped even more nervously at Tai's threat. TK knew him using his full name meant he means business.

"You're assuming we'll kiss?" TK asked nervously, "She might not even feel the same way."

"TK, you have got to get your confidence up. And have some hope, something you should know a lot about." Tai proceeded to put on his coat and head to the door, "Have fun TK, good luck!"

And with that, Tai was gone. TK looked around the apartment and then looked towards Kari's room. The room of the girl he was about to confess his feelings to.

He was about to knock on her door when it opened and out came a tall brunette girl with the most gorgeous brown eyes that the blonde boy has ever seen. She was standing right in front of him there, wearing a warm fluffy pink jumper and blue trousers. Being that it was winter, her jumper was the perfect thing to keep her from freezing. TK himself was wearing a well insulated green jumper, his favourite colour along with some black trousers

"Pink as usual Kari. Well at least your jumper is." TK stated while trying to hide his nervousness.

"You're one to talk Mr Green." giggled Kari. She loved teasing him about his love of wearing green clothes which was made even easier due to their school uniform being green. "Are you cooking again this year?"

"Of cour... oh shit. I forgot to go shopping before coming here." TK felt embarrassed, part of this yearly get together usually involves TK shopping for food and cooking their meals for the night.

"But you had time to buy flowers and a movie?" stated Kari with some teasing in her voice, "I am so disappointed in you Mr Takaishi."

"I'm so sorry," TK stated before bowing his head, his nervousness of the whole evening getting the better of him. "I did get you some flowers and one of your favourite movies though."

Looking up, TK was greeted with the sight of Kari's face who looked like she about to crack up at how apologetic TK is being.

"You make it hard for me to tease you when you're being so serious like this." Kari looked towards Patamon before proceeding to nod her head towards the door to her room. Patamon took this as his cue to leave and headed towards the open doorway where Gatomon had been watching the whole situation from. "Thank you for the flowers though. And the movie, you're very thoughtful." Kari flashed him a sincere smile after she finished speaking.

"So what do we do about our dinner then? Order some in?" TK asked, still feeling bad at how he forgot to go shopping for ingredients to make their dinner.

"Well we could, or we could use the stuff I bought to make some food?"

"You did shopping this year?"

"Yeah, Tai said he spoke to Matt. He said that you had been rather stressed the past few days so I thought you may forget something. I mean I even rented a movie incase you forgot that part." Kari looked at the romantic movie that TK had bought, "Thought why did you buy a romantic movie. I mean I know it's my favourite movie but I wouldn't force you to watch it. I know Romantic movies aren't your thing."

"Well you watched my favourite movie last year even though you didn't like it so why can't I do the same for you," TK winked at her. "And in any case, since you did the shopping, let me start cooking. Go get the movie ready and then relax while I am busy in the kitchen."

"Haha, fair enough TK." Kari proceeded to do just that while TK got an apron on and started cooking her favourite meal.

"Everything is going well," stated Gatomon, the small feline white Digimon. "Kari always gets excited about this dinner with TK but she has given up on TK ever asking her out."

"Well that will all change tonight," Patamon stated, the pride evident in his voice. He was really proud that TK was finally going to confess to her.

* * *

><p>An hour later and the food was all ready. TK had made Katsu Curry with rice, he knew Kari loved curry and had spent a good few days working on learning to make the best curry he could just so it would be perfect. He stepped into Kari's room to drop off the extra he made for Gatomon and Patamon.<p>

"Good Luck," said the two Digimon in Unison.

"Thanks, I'll need it," replied the nerve-wracked teenager before moving back into the other room and proceeding to serve their dinner on the table sitting in front of the TV.

"Curry! Thanks TK, I haven't had a good curry in weeks." Kari told her best friend as she sat up, hit play on the handset to start the movie and they both started eating.

They always did this, every year they would eat whatever TK cooked and watch a movie. They would usually discuss what movie and food they would have, sometimes it would end in Rock Paper Scissors with the winner getting their way and other times they would agree without the need for RPS as they liked to call it. Though sometimes they would play it anyway just for fun and as far as they both were concerned, spending time together inside like this was better than going out on a Christmas date. It felt right even though it caused the other Digidestined to tease them and tell them that it is basically a date.

TK couldn't help but think they were correct, this is more or less like a date and if she said yes to him, then he will have no problem telling the other Digidestined that they had a fun time on their Christmas date.

TK continued to look at the clock on the wall. After all, once the movie was done, he would finally have to tell her otherwise he was never going to do it.

* * *

><p>The teens watched the movie while eating and commenting on parts of it. At the end of the movie, as the main couple of the movie kissed and the credits started to roll, Kari was in happy tears and asking TK "Wasn't that just romantic?" expecting TK to give the typical "Women" response that guys like to give but that is not what she got.<p>

TK was looking towards Kari, "Yes it was."

"How odd TK, you normally roll your eyes at stuff like this."

"Maybe that is because I'm feeling in a romantic mood," TK told the curious girl while trying not to break eye contact with her knowing that if he did, he'd change the subject and that would be the end of the night. "I mean, I'm sure any guy would feel like that if they were sitting with a beautiful girl watching a romantic movie."

He realised exactly how weird that sounded and thought _uh oh, I've blown it haven't I_.

"TK, do you realise that you just called your best friend that is a girl... beautiful?"

"Yes because you are. And well... I have thought you were beautiful for a long time now."

_Yup, I've totally blown it_ thought TK while he started to giggle nervously.

Kari couldn't help but burst out laughing making TK a little angry, "Hey, it's not a laughing matter. I'm nervous as anything here and all you can do is laugh Hikari." TK felt he had to use her full first name to show how serious he was.

"Sorry sorry. It's just... I basically gave up with waiting for you to confess. Tomorrow I was going to phone up a guy who asked me to spend New Years with him when I'd really rather spend it with you." Kari had recomposed herself though she still had a bit of a smirk on her, "But now here you are, confessing to me. Badly yes but you're still doing it."

"Well sorry, it's not like I have ever done this before. And of course now the moments gone." TK thought about what she had just said, "And why didn't you confess anyway? Would have made things easier if you knew you liked me to tell me... you do like me right? Or were you just waiting to turn me do-" Kari planted a kiss on TKs lips successfully shutting him up.

After breaking the kiss, she stared at TK who looked dumbfounded by what had just happened. "Uhh... why?"

"Well, you're right, I could have confessed first but since I didn't. I figured it was only fair for me to make the next bit easier on you and kiss you first. But of course if you don't like it, I guess it could also be our last ki-" this time it was TK who took the initiative and planted a kiss on her lips stopping her from finishing her sentence. This time however, the kiss continued on for a while.

While at the corner of the door to Kari's room, two Digimon watched their teenage partners kiss.

"About time" stated Patamon

"Indeed" Gatomon said as they both watched their partners wondering how long it would be until they had to stop kissing in order to breath.

* * *

><p>Well, most of the second half since TK entered the Yagami apartment is rewritten. I'm not entirely happy with it but I think most of it flows better and it gets rid of some bits that I feel 1. Breaks the flow and 2. Is weird and almost OOC. (see the review section, the first two reviews hint at some stuff I wasn't happy with)<p>

I am overall more happy with it now than I was before so I doubt I will rewrite it again.

I also have some new fic ideas that I had been thinking about for a while however I'm going to read more fics and some Light Novels and other material to get a feel for writing. I felt some of the dialogue was stiff and I used the words "stated x" too much and other things like that so I'm going to see how other fic writers and novel writers handle it.

In any case, reviews and criticism (and praise of course :P ) appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
